


wake up, sunshine

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Morning Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: Glancing up into the mirror, Jeno couldn’t help smiling at the sparking heat in Jaemin’s eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”“Andyouare ridiculously hot.” Jaemin retorted, leaving Jeno questioning why he was the one called unfunny by their friends.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 240





	wake up, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for this really, i just think it'd be hot to fuck jeno up against a mirror so uh. enjoy

Jeno glanced up into the mirror as the bathroom door clicked open, glasses sliding low down his nose and his toothbrush in hand, his mind still hazy with sleep. Jaemin seemed just as tired, powder blue hair messy from their pillows, sticking up at odd angles and bringing attention to his overgrown roots. Letting out a hum in acknowledgment as Jaemin stepped into his space, Jeno relaxed back into his warm chest as his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around his waist.

“Morning.” Jaemin murmured, his voice raspy and deep as it always was right after he woke up, his lips barely brushing against Jeno’s ear and causing a shiver to ripple down his spine.

Jeno let out another hum, meeting Jaemin’s gaze in the mirror as he continued brushing his teeth. Jaemin smiled, sleep eyed and half awake but always so pretty and adoring.

But then he was dipping one of his hands up under the hem of Jeno’s pajama shirt and running his palm over the ridges of Jeno’s abs.

Stiffening immediately, Jeno glared into Jaemin’s reflected eyes, feeling the smirk against his skin as he pressed a kiss against the side of Jeno’s neck. “You’re always so pretty in the morning, baby.”

Rolling his eyes in response and ignoring the delighted flutter in his chest, Jeno batted away Jaemin’s arms with his free hand and stepped up closer to the sink to rinse his mouth. He barely acknowledged the way Jaemin was quick to move in closer, always the one to seek out touch so early in the morning (and in the afternoons, and nights, and practically whenever Jeno was within his sights).

What wasn’t hard to ignore, unfortunately, was the hard line of Jaemin’s cock pressing up against Jeno’s ass. Furrowing his eyebrows as he reached for a hand towel to dry his face, Jeno wondered how he could possibly miss it when Jaemin entered the room. Then again, his sleep shirt _was_ pretty baggy.

Questions faded from his mind quickly though, more focused on the way Jaemin moved his hands back under Jeno’s shirt so that he could grip at his hips. Glancing up into the mirror as he straightened his spine, Jeno couldn’t help smiling at the sparking heat in Jaemin’s eyes. “You’re ridiculous.”

“And _you_ are ridiculously hot.” Jaemin retorted, leaving Jeno questioning why _he_ was the one called unfunny by their friends. “You don’t have to be anywhere today, right?”

“I have class in the afternoon.” Jeno responded after a moment of thought, coherency already starting to melt away as Jaemin started leaving longer, more wet kisses against the side of his neck interspaced with gentle pecks.

“Nice.” Jaemin murmured, his teeth a gentle threat until he was biting down against the crook of his neck.

Jeno whined, dropping his head back against Jaemin’s shoulder and barely noting the way his hips had started twitching forward in search of friction. It left him grinding his ass back against Jaemin’s cock, feeling his own start to harden as he let out a quiet plea.

“What was that?” Jaemin murmured, his hands gently guiding the roll of Jeno’s hips, “Look at me, baby.”

Jeno whimpered, pulling his head up off Jaemin’s shoulder and ignoring the way his glasses slid down his nose as he met Jaemin’s eyes in the mirror. They were dark, _hungry_ , and Jeno could feel himself getting swept away by the heat building between them, seconds away from blazing into an inferno.

“Good boy.” Jaemin praised, a smile curling at his lips as he pressed forward to lay a chaste kiss against Jeno’s cheek.

Then he was hooking his fingers into the waistband of Jeno’s underwear, pulling them down over the curve of his ass until they were left pooled around his ankles. Jeno breathed through the tingling feeling running through his nerves as he quickly pulled open one of the drawers under the sink, pushing aside face wash and other items until he was closing his hands around their extra bottle of lube.

It was already open, more than a quarter of the way gone actually. Jeno wasn’t proud to admit that this wouldn’t be their first time fucking in the bathroom, but that was the consequence of Jaemin being clingy and horny right after waking up. Not that Jeno was complaining, mind you.

Jaemin let out a happy hum, pulling away from the wet kisses he had been peppering over Jeno’s neck in order to pluck the lube from his grasp. A soft click, a warning hand on his hip after Jaemin set the bottle on the counter, and then Jeno was jolting forward at the cold press of fingers against his rim.

“Shit that’s cold.” Jeno hissed, trying to lean away from the touch as Jaemin massaged lightly at his rim. Which honestly made no sense, considering Jeno _knew_ he was still loose from the night before.

Then again, Jaemin liked to be a little shit most of the time. He liked to tease, he liked stretching Jeno’s patience to the limits until it finally cracked into broken shards and Jeno was left begging for him. Which Jeno would, even if he wasn’t proud of it.

“In, Jaemin. Put them in.” Jeno ordered, trying to rock his hips back despite the way Jaemin had been retreating his fingers each time.

Jaemin almost seemed to coo, moving the hand on his hip around so that he could smooth his hand up Jeno’s chest. It took him a second to catch that glimpse of mischief in the mirror, mouth opening to protest, but then Jeno was squirming as Jaemin’s fingers pinched against his nipple.

And because Jaemin was Jaemin, he had also found that it was the perfect moment to press in two fingers up to his knuckles, sending Jeno’s senses haywire.

Jaemin smiled, meeting Jeno’s eyes in the mirror even as Jeno quivered against him, trying to retreat away from the hand on his chest even as his walls fluttered around the sudden intrusion. It was then that Jaemin pressed a light kiss against his ear, his smile sharp and adoring as he ran one of his nails around the sensitive skin of Jeno’s nipple.

He seemed to delight in the shiver that raced through Jeno, humming low in his throat at Jeno’s muscles unconsciously tightening around him. He still hadn’t moved them though, which was absolutely _maddening—_

Jaemin curled his fingers suddenly, and the pinpoint precision had Jeno gaping soundlessly, his cock filling out to full hardness as Jaemin prodded at his prostate. Jeno didn’t keep his silence for long, though, not when Jaemin was smirking proudly in the mirror and watching the way Jeno spasmed in his hold as he turned that sudden jab into a consistent massage against that little bundle of nerves.

It was only when Jeno staggered forward, trying to shift away from the painful pleasure of it all that Jaemin changed his tactics, focusing more on actually preparing him then on attempting to send Jeno right over the edge without him.

Straightening his glasses from where they had fallen down his nose, Jeno leaned his hands against the counter on either side of their sink. It gave him better leverage for tilting his hips up, allowing Jaemin to slide his fingers even further inside even as he went from two to three.

“That’s a good boy.” Jaemin murmured lowly, glancing up into the mirror to meet Jeno’s eyes with an approving look. Jeno just smiled, eyes creasing easily, even as his cock seemed to throb with every pointed jab against his prostate.

It eventually got to be too much, maintaining that eye contact as Jaemin stretched him out so _well._ It had Jeno’s arms straining, veins standing out over the skin of his arms as he braced himself against the counter. His bangs fell over his eyes and he couldn’t shake his head to dislodge them, not when his glasses sliding down his nose once again. He couldn’t even raise his hands up off the counter, not when they were the only thing keeping him from falling face-first into the mirror.

Jaemin smiled, his chin pressing into Jeno’s shoulder as his fingers kept up a lazy pace. It was maddening, fire licking through Jeno’s veins with each faint brush against his prostate. Jaemin was a tease though, and honestly a bit of a bastard, because he _knew_ where Jeno wanted him. He knew what Jeno liked, the pace, the intensity, Jaemin knew it all.

Jaemin would never give it to him though, not until Jeno _asked_ for it.

“Jaemin, _please_.” Jeno whimpered, trying to roll his hips back against his fingers and biting back a whine of frustration when Jaemin pulled his hand away.

Mischief sparkled in dark eyes, quietly mocking him as Jeno hissed from the sudden emptiness. “What, no tears?"

Jeno huffed, catching sight of Jaemin grabbing the bottle of lube once again, hearing the quiet click of it opening. "You're such a jerk. You probably didn't even have to stretch me."

"Now where's the fun in that?" Jaemin questioned, pushing his sweatpants down just enough to pull his cock out. Jeno jolted slightly as Jaemin pressed his hips forward so that he could slide it between Jeno’s cheeks, a dry friction of skin and skin that was only broken by the slick precum beading from his slit.

A moan was tumbling from Jeno's lips before he even realized it, leaving him biting at his lip in embarrassment as he picked up the faintly slick sounds of Jaemin's lubed hand stroking over his cock. Glancing up to the mirror, Jeno caught sight of the blush covering his cheeks before he noticed Jaemin, flushed and panting with his eyes intently trailing over Jeno's reflection.

It was when Jaemin's eyes locked on his own though that Jeno's patience finally snapped, a whine tumbling out of his mouth as he pressed back against him. He didn't care that he could feel the knuckles of Jaemin's hand, still wrapped around his cock, pressed up against his ass. In fact he didn't even hesitate before he was tilting forward to give Jaemin more space. It was an encouragement and a plea all at once, Jeno’s head falling forward as his arms trembled.

“Oh, you want it so bad, don’t you Jeno?” Jaemin murmured, moving his free hand to grip at Jeno’s ass and shamelessly spreading him enough to give Jaemin the space to watch the way Jeno’s rim was fluttering, waiting to be filled. “Just look at you. You want my cock so bad, hmm?”

Jeno bit back what he knew would be a frustrated sob, aching down to his bones because he just wanted to be _full_ , damn it, and Jaemin was being a tease and _not fucking him._

“ _Jaemin_ ,” Jeno hissed, pulling his head up enough so that he could glare mutinously into dancing eyes and a taunting smirk, “Fuck me or I'm going to—!”

Jeno cut off as he felt the head of Jaemin’s cock against his entrance, barely a second of warning given before he was pressing in. His thighs trembled, fingers curling against the countertop as he kept his focus on Jaemin pressing steadily in inch after inch.

There wasn't much of a burn, not when they had already had sex the night before. It was just the sense of _fullness_ that was getting to Jeno, leaving him panting for breath as his thoughts lost coherency in favor of being consumed by how _good_ it felt.

Jaemin only paused when his cock was fully inside, balls pressed against Jeno’s ass and his lips leaving light, gentle kisses over his spine. His lube-free hand had moved up to rub lightly over Jeno’s stomach, massaging over tensing muscles and lightly running his nails over his skin in an effort to distract him.

“Move.” Jeno murmured, raising his head up so that he could meet Jaemin’s burning gaze. The sharp grin he received in response had fire racing through his veins, just as effective in ruining Jeno’s sanity as the way Jaemin didn’t hesitate before sliding out a few inches only to slam back in.

Jeno gasped, muscles clenching at friction and leaving Jaemin groaning in return, sharp teeth latching onto Jeno’s shoulder as he slowly pulled back out, leaving just the head in. It was torture, feeling the emptiness that Jaemin left in his wake, but the bliss when he quickly pushed himself back in made it all worth it.

It was a maddening rhythm that always left Jeno reeling, but it was also one of Jaemin’s favorites. Jeno couldn’t say it was his own favorite, but it definitely always left him overwhelmed and fucking himself back onto Jaemin’s cock.

Jaemin knew it too, a self satisfied smile curling on his lips in the mirror as Jeno lost himself to the pleasure, all of his focus centered on holding himself up on the counter and rolling his hips back into Jaemin’s thrusts. Every time Jaemin’s head pressed up against his prostate it left his muscles quivering, begging for him to simply go limp and let Jaemin take complete control of the rhythm. He wanted to, honestly, but he also knew that it wasn’t the best location to be completely pliant no matter how much he wanted it.

“Poor baby,” Jaemin murmured lowly, teeth grazing the shell of Jeno’s ear as he picked up the pace, making Jeno’s lashes flutter open from where he had them scrunched closed, “You probably just want to be my toy, don’t you? Just want to lay there and let me use you until I’m satisfied.”

Jeno let out his loudest sound yet, whimpering at the image as _want_ raced through his very being. That’s exactly what he wanted, and Jaemin knew it without Jeno even asking.

“You’re such a good boy.” Jaemin breathed, one of his hands moving up to cup Jeno’s cheek. Jeno leaned into it, tilting his head up enough to meet Jaemin’s gaze in the mirror, intent and burning as he dipped his fingers into Jeno’s mouth. Jeno didn’t hesitate to close his lips around the digits, groaning lowly as Jaemin’s fingertips pressed his tongue down, edging back towards his throat as he swallowed.

“That’s it.” Jaemin murmured approvingly, pressing a wet kiss against Jeno’s neck as Jeno started sucking on his fingers, growing lax and pressing further back into Jaemin’s chest. He barely even registered how _deep_ Jaemin’s cock was, blearily looking into the mirror and taking note of the way Jaemin’s eyes kept running up and down his body. From the peek of abs from where Jaemin’s other hand was hiking up his shirt, to the way his fingers were slowly thrusting into Jeno’s mouth at the same rhythm of his cock into Jeno’s ass.

Then he was looking down at Jeno’s cock, red and leaking and smearing precum against his own skin with every sharp thrust that jolted him forward, leaving him letting out muffled moans. It wasn’t like he could go anywhere, not with his thighs pressed against the edge of the counter. It was just sweet friction with no escape, leaving Jeno’s only option to rock back against that overwhelming heat no matter how much it was driving him insane.

But then Jaemin’s hand was pulling away from his chest with one last pinch to a nipple, instead wrapping his warm palm around Jeno’s cock. Jeno’s whine was just as muffled as the rest of his sounds as he tried fucking up into Jaemin’s grip, the dryness only slickened by his own leaking precum as he quickly approached the edge.

“That’s it, baby.” Jaemin murmured, breathless and adoring as his cock pressed up against Jeno’s prostate, abandoning his rhythmic thrusts for a dirty grind, “Let go for me, Jeno.”

And that was all Jeno needed, senses fizzling out in the rush of pleasure as he came over Jaemin’s fist and the front of his shirt. Some of it probably ended up on the counter too, but Jeno was too numb to the world to even think about it. He was only focused on Jaemin picking up his pace, groaning from the pleasure of Jeno’s tensing muscles clenching around his cock.

It was just as the friction was edging into too much that Jaemin pulled out with a slick sound, separating their bodies for a final time and leaving Jeno’s aching arms to brace himself against the counter as he tried not to whimper at the sudden emptiness. He could already feel Jaemin’s cum leaking out of him, joining what had escaped in the handful of thrusts Jaemin had indulged in as he filled Jeno up.

Feeling the warmth drip down to his balls, Jeno couldn’t resist the flush that heated his cheeks, only getting worse when he heard the quiet sound of it dripping to the floor.

“You’re always such a mess.” Jaemin murmured, his touch gentle against the small of Jeno’s back and his fingertips a soothing pressure. “My precious little cumdump.”

“Fuck you.” Jeno grumbled, feeling exhaustion rushing through him even as his cock twitched at the implications. Maybe he should finally just sit down and order a plug. At least then Jaemin could have more time between rounds, and Jeno wouldn’t be ignoring his overstimulated begging as he bounced on his cock for the third time in a row.

“Give me a second.” Jaemin requested, moving over towards their towels.

Jeno huffed, shifting his stance slightly so that he could press his sweaty forehead against the cool counter. He was going to ignore the cum sticking between it and his stomach, already resigned to cleaning the bathroom in a couple hours.

First things first though, Jeno wanted to take a nap. And luckily, he knew the best person to do it with, someone that would have Jeno slipping away into his dreams within minutes.

“Alright,” Jaemin murmured as he stepped back over to where Jeno rested, “Let’s get you all cleaned up, sweetheart. Then we can go cuddle, hmm?”

Jeno didn’t even attempt to stop the dopey, lovestruck expression that was no doubt crossing his features. Yeah, Jaemin was most definitely the best person.

**Author's Note:**

> [ [twt](https://twitter.com/toxicmew) || [cc](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew) ]


End file.
